C'mon Just Something
by damianarose
Summary: Lily is pregnant and James is horny, so he turns to his best friend in his time of need. WARNNG: This is SUPER dirty FILTHY SMUT. Funny smut though. lol


James hopped up and down trying to get his leg in his pants as a bright green sandal flew past his head. He made a muffled squeaking sound and ducked, almost toppling over onto the bed he shared with his wife Lily.

"Get Out Potter!" The scream came from the bathroom where Lily was, once again, heaving up the contents of her stomach.

"I'm going Lil, I'm going." James panted pulling his pants on and zipping them shut. He grabbed an old shirt from the dresser and yanked it on over his head. "Are you sure you don't…" His question was cut off as another green missile hit him in the back.

"Out Now!" He heard her voice, echoing from the bathroom.

"But Lily, c'mon can't blame a bloke for trying, it's been two months!" James groaned, slipping into brown loafers and shoving his wand in his pocket.

The house became very quiet and James turned towards the bathroom door. Lily was standing there; she had on pink tank top over a slightly puffed out three month pregnant belly. Her hair was back in a pony tail and she was biting her lips, anger and sickness flushing her face. James felt himself harden a little as he looked at her swollen breasts.

"Please Lil? Hand job, Blow Job, something?" He begged, passing a hand through his already messy black hair.

"James…Get…Out…" She bit out, hands on her hips. "I am not doing any kind of sexual acts with you, not now and not for awhile." She looked like she was going to say something else. James braced himself and then saw her face pale and turn a light green around the edges. She darted back into the bathroom and James let out a huge sigh.

Not wanting to bear her wrath any longer he quickly apparated out of his home and showed up in front of Sirius' flat in London. James grinned, well if he couldn't be with his wife at least he could bug Padfoot, maybe they could hit a pub or something.

James knocked on the door and waited, he heard a deep voice grumbling from the other end and the door opened.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed with a large grin and stepped past his best mate.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shut the door, following James into his house. "James, what in Merlin's sake are you doing here?" He asked.

"Lily kicked me out of the house, had to go somewhere." James shrugged, plopped down on the couch and looked at Sirius.

"Padfoot you need a hair cut." James raised an eyebrow taking in Sirius long unruly black hair.

"Oh shut it James." Sirius growled and sat down next to him, leaning his head back against the sofa. Sirius turned his head to look at James. "Still not getting any eh?"

"Yup, she's still sick and won't let me anywhere near here. Kicked me out today cause I tried to snuggle up to her this morning." James nodded.

"Well she is having my godson, give her a bit of a break." Sirius nudged James with his arm and then stood up. "Be back." He said and left the room, going into his bedroom.

"Yeah yeah." James grumbled. His eyes following Sirius, as he watched the slight sway of Sirius' hips his cock twitched; he'd been up close with those hips and that arse more times than he could count. A devious smile filled James' features as a thought formed in his mind.

James stood up, the throbbing in his pants becoming annoying; he just needed release, from something other than his own hand. He smiled and followed Sirius. It wasn't cheating, right? If Sirius just got him off and released some of his tension then James could go home and go back to being a devoted husband instead of a sex crazed deviant.

James stopped in front f the door way and saw that Sirius was changing his shirt. James watched as Sirius' muscles moved under the pale skin of his chest. James licked his lips. He'd had to give up Sirius when he finally got Evans, but it didn't mean the desire had died.

James swallowed, his erection becoming thicker and harder as he stood watching his mate. James crossed the room and quickly pushed Sirius into the wall. His lips found Sirius' and he moaned, pushing himself against Sirius' warm flesh.

"James…" Sirius gasped, breaking off the kiss. "What are you doing?" He asked, shuddering as James' hand reached up to play with his nipple.

"Padfoot, please it's been two months..." James pleaded, kissing his friend again. "I need contact, release, and the touch of another warm body." He groaned deepening the kiss.

Memories filled his head. Sirius always tasted like coffee and almonds, his skin held a musky scent that James was as familiar with as he was Lily's fresh floral scent. James thrust his tongue into Sirius mouth, making Sirius moan under his hands.

"Prongs, no, this isn't fair." Sirius pushed James away from him, so he could stare into James' eyes.

"What Lily doesn't know wont hurt her...Besides she…she forced me into this position!" James exclaimed, like normal thinking about himself.

_No I meant it's not fair to me_ Sirius thought to himself as James' lips attached to his own again. _Stupid Sirius, he'll only leave you again….for her…again._ His mind screamed as James' hands slipped into his pants, undoing them and sliding them off his hips.

James grinned as he felt Sirius giving in; he pushed his mate's pants to the floor, letting his jeans rub up against Sirius's hardening shaft.

"Come on Padfoot, please." He whined biting Sirius' lip. "It'll be just like in school, you and me, our dorm…The shack…Please." His hand reached down and circled Sirius causing him to jump and a moan to form deep in his throat.

Sirius tried to clear his head, his thoughts fogging over with the feel of James' hand around him, stroking him into a full erection. James' body was pressed up to him and Sirius was having a hard time breathing.

_Don't let him do this to us_. His mind begged. _He just wants release, just give it to him _the voice was loud, louder than his arousal.

"Ok Prongs. Ok." Sirius gave in, stepping out of his pants. "But on my terms." He put his hands on James' shoulders and pushed him back until his knees hit the bed. Sirius pushed James onto the bed and sat between James' legs.

"But Padfoot, I want..." James started

"No Prongs, my terms." Sirius said, leaning down, bracing his arms on either side of James and kissing him lightly, breaking away after a few seconds. Kissing was a romantic gesture, and this was not about romance.

Sirius took off James' pants, pushing them down his hips, laying soft kisses on his hip bones, down his leg and the back of his knee. He pulled off the jeans and looked up at James' dick, hard and solid, sticking straight up, the end a little purplish. He kissed a path back up and his tongue darted out to lick James' balls, they were tender to the touch and swollen.

James hips jumped and he moaned Sirius' name. "C'mon Padfoot, don't play around."

Sirius didn't smile as his hand came up and cupped his mate's balls, squeezing them lightly, he kissed them and licked them, biting oh so gently with his teeth, feeling James shudder a little.

Sirius moaned, pressing his own erection into the bed, willing it away. It had been so long, so long since he'd touched James like this, smelled him, _tasted_ him.

James closed his eyes, loving the feel of Sirius' hands on him, the wetness of his mouth. "Padfoot…." He breathed as he felt Sirius spread his legs as far as they would go. He moaned as Sirius's hand wrapped around him, pumping him very slightly.

James trembled, his release was just at the surface, he'd been tense for days, and the need to be touched had burned through his every pore. His balls were tender and large with his seed, he could feel his orgasm starting at his base, he thrust his hips into his friend's fist.

"Padfoot, please…please…" He gasped.

Sirius nodded, watching as James closed his eyes and rode the pleasure that Sirius' touch was giving him. Sirius put his mouth back down licking a path up and down the sensitive skin from the back of his balls to his anus. Sirius smoothly slipped his free finger inside of James' tight ass causing James to cry out, his body writhing on the bed.

Sirius moved his finger deep until he found the spot; he put a little pressure on it, rubbing the small area inside James' arse. James moaned, calling out Sirius' name.

James thrust forward into Sirius hand and back onto his finger, his whole body shivered, his cock throbbing, he threw his head back as he felt his climax bubbling in him. He cried out, hips thrusting sporadically. His cock jerked and his hot seed spilled all over Sirius's hand, James stomach and thighs.

Sirius watched as James came, whimpering, with the force of his release. Sirius smiled and slid his finger out of James. He milked James until his trembling subsided and his member went limp. Sirius let go of him and sat up, whipping his hand on his bed.

James sighed and smiled, "Ah I love you, you ugly git." His face filled with relaxation and happiness.

"Better get on home." Sirius said, turning around and grabbing James' pants, tossing them at him.

"Yeah I know, Lils probably worried sick, her hormones are so off balance." James grinned catching his pants. He took out his wand and cleaned himself off, standing up.

Sirius closed his eyes, the pain in his chest matching the throbbing of his partially erect dick.

James pulled on his pants and came around to the front of the bed. "Oye Sirius! You didn't go!" He narrowed his eyes frowning at his mate's state.

"It's okay Prongsie…Nothing I can't handle myself." Sirius joked and stood up grabbing at his own pants.

"Are you sure?" James asked, looking at his friend, thinking that maybe he'd missed something.

"Of course, now go home to your wife, you ponce." Sirius pulled on his pants and smacked James in the arm.

James' leaned over and kissed Sirius, "Thanks." He whispered and then backed up and apparated out of the loft.

Sirius just sat there staring after him for a few moments and then sighed as he made his way to the bathroom, as he's told James, he could handle it himself.


End file.
